


Direction

by seungshibari



Series: Request Collection [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare is not Described, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cages, Chastity Device, D/s, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Master/Slave Dynamic, Orders, Seungmin is an Equestrian, Seungmin is an Online Chess Fanatic, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, high protocol, slave positions, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: “You know,” Seungmin stated, “we’ll never have to use your cock again if you can get this right.” A shiver buzzed through Hyunjin and he shut his eyes. His partner’s breath was hot on his collarbone and he was having difficulties stabilizing the coin with his nose.“Your hand will last longer inside of me than your dick does,” Seungmin continued, squeezing Hyunjin’s restricted cock and brushing his taint. “Truth hurts, doesn't it?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Request Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BG97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/gifts).



> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
> 
> thank you to my beloved noah for this request! here is [the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5jXYTXdaZNHpecwNwzC0sR) i made to accompany this fic. 
> 
> this fic has a lot of little elements of classical or traditional D/s blended into it - particularly in the fact that hyunjin is trained in slave positions. some D-types use slave positions as a form of mental bondage, as a means of managing their slave, and/or as a way to help their slave learn how to be patient and fall into a mindset for servitude.
> 
> also, this fic contains FISTING! if you are someone who is interested in this act, PLEASE do your own reading and research. this fic is not intended to be some sort of informative guide, despite being pretty damn accurate to the preparation and process of safe fisting. 
> 
> please visit [here](https://twitter.com/seungshibari/status/1268354869188050945) if you would like to request something! 
> 
> additionally, i want to take a moment to encourage you to read through [this page](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) to educate yourself on current situations regarding racial justice. it is on ALL OF US to fight, and there is room in the revolution for everyone. thank you!

“Deeper,” Seungmin instructed, clawing at Hyunjin’s sweaty scalp with one hand and balancing his phone in the palm of the other. The fake moans pouring from Seungmin’s Android were unbelievably grating. The pornstars on his screen were uglier than Hyunjin, they always were, because he purposefully chose videos that featured below-average looking stars. He liked to hit Hyunjin where it hurt. 

Hyunjin dug his tongue into Seungmin’s hole and ruefully wished that his play partner would just clamp his thighs shut around his head to muffle the infuriating sounds. Instead, Seungmin turned the volume up and moaned in unison with the actors. He had to work harder like this, burying his face in Seungmin’s ass and producing sloppy pig noises that always managed to get lost in the chaotic din of whatever trashy porn channel Seungmin had decided to browse for the day. 

Hyunjin’s job was to not let Seungmin forget that he was there to serve. 

In a way, that was Seungmin’s job, too. 

Jacking off with a ferocity he typically reserved for online chess and reverse cowgirl, Seungmin let his phone slide down onto his chest. He pushed his ass down onto Hyunjin’s firm tongue as he reached his climax. Seungmin’s cum streaked Hyunjin’s hair and gummed up his haphazard pigtails; he looked and felt remarkably cheap, but it was worth it to witness Seungmin enjoying his well-deserved pleasure. 

With a harsh gasp, Seungmin yanked Hyunjin away from his hole, signifying that he was no longer needed. He had fulfilled his purpose. “Waiting,” Seungmin ordered. Hyunjin returned to the floor and settled back into a low squat, steadying himself on his toes and placing his open palms on his thighs.

“My cumrag,” cooed Seungmin, gazing at Hyunjin’s disheveled hair and plump lips, “you could’ve done better. Do you know where your mistake was?” 

Hyunjin parsed the question and anxiously scanned Seungmin’s face. He wasn’t sure. His tense shoulders bunched near his ears as he shook his head, prepared to grovel. 

“You’re _supposed_ to keep your tongue inside me when I cum. I don’t want you to look up at me. Do you understand?” Hyunjin severed the eye contact and teetered precariously. The slave positions that Seungmin demanded of Hyunjin required focus and balance. Perfect posture infused with temperance. No room for carelessness. Only space for deference.

“Do you _understand?_ ” The condescending statement drew a stunted and guilty nod from Hyunjin. 

“Oh, don’t be sulky. We can try something else tomorrow,” Seungmin offered eagerly. “Extend.” This was Hyunjin’s least favorite slave position. The pose was almost identical to the previous unsightly squat, only in this variation, his arms were stretched out, hands facing the ceiling. His toned biceps forever prepared to take relentless strikes from Seungmin’s beloved riding crop. 

Hyunjin was occasionally forced to hold this stance for twenty minutes or so while Seungmin answered emails at his computer across the room. 

“Should I end it with ‘sincerely’ or ‘best regards’? It’s going to my professor,” Seungmin would call from his overstuffed chair, nonchalantly tapping his fingers against the cherrywood desk. 

“Best regards, Master,” he’d squeak in response, ready to topple over, his triceps sore. 

“Wrong answer,” Seungmin would call back. It was always the wrong answer. 

Moments of failure fogged Hyunjin’s empty head frequently. He was given plenty of time to reflect on his trivial wrongdoings, though. When he spent the night at Seungmin’s, he slept in an old cage, a relic from the months when the two of them fostered service dogs together. He did his homework by flashlight, curled up and cramped. Small spaces made his brain go fuzzy. He liked that feeling much, much more than he’d ever let himself admit. 

So, when Seungmin offered him second chances or opportunities to prove himself, Hyunjin’s heartbeat quickened, a Pavlovian reaction. Seungmin circled Hyunjin and grabbed his outstretched wrist, inspecting his fingers. He pinched one of Hyunjin’s knuckles and smiled. 

“Since you can’t figure out how to use your tongue, we’ll just have to find another way for you to be useful to me. We’re going to do something brand new tomorrow. How does that sound, love?” The implications that Seungmin was making sailed directly over Hyunjin. 

“Yes, Master” he parroted back on instinct. 

“Okay. You’re going to put _this_ ,” Seungmin tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s hand, pulling it into Hyunjin’s line of vision, “inside of me.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide, his dark lashes fluttering apprehensively as he opened his mouth to speak. His hand was just… so _big_ . And Seungmin was always so lusciously tight. On days that Hyunjin’s girthy cock was freed from its restrictive chastity cage, he could barely last ten minutes inside of Seungmin, something he was always berated harshly for. He just felt _insanely_ good inside. 

Continuing to stare at his veiny fingers, Hyunjin gulped and blinked dumbly. _How?_ How was he supposed to fit _all of that_ into Seungmin? 

“Relax. I’m going to talk you through it. As long as you follow directions, it’ll go just fine.” Seungmin’s voice softened slightly. He was mean, yes, but he wasn’t exceedingly cruel. His gentleness always shone through when he detected uncertainty in Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin. Trust me. You can do this,” Seungmin affirmed. “we’re going to give it a shot tomorrow, after I clean myself out.” His authoritative demeanor returned, but the undertone of tenderness remained. “You can do it. ” 

Seungmin had said so himself, Hyunjin could do it. 

Who was he to contradict his superior? 

* * *

  
  


When Hyunjin got home from recitation, he fished a heavy wooden coin out of his jacket and stripped naked. Placing the coin against the wall, he pressed his nose to it, holding it still. It was an exercise in patience. He was expected to stay there until Seungmin’s calc lecture was finished. The coin was Hyunjin’s talisman. 

Standing quietly, fixing his eyes on the tacky 60s wallpaper, zeroing in on the coin, it all had a grounding effect. It was a task that escorted him into a mindset of tranquility. Hyunjin jumped when he heard the door open. Seungmin’s efficiency was always impressive; he immediately shed his wool coat and walked behind Hyunjin to cup his caged cock. He rested his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder, grinning when he saw that the coin was still flat against the wall. 

“You know,” Seungmin stated, “we’ll never have to use your cock again if you can get this right.” A shiver buzzed through Hyunjin and he shut his eyes. His partner’s breath was hot on his collarbone and he was having difficulties stabilizing the coin with his nose. 

“Your hand will last longer inside of me than your dick does,” Seungmin continued, squeezing Hyunjin’s restricted cock and brushing his taint. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” 

And then Seungmin’s touch was gone. “Bedside,” he ordered. 

Seungmin quickly gathered what they’d need for the scene: a pair of black latex gloves, a 32 ounce bottle of Swiss Navy lube, and a gray towel. Things were going to get wet. He disposed of his clothes rapidly. 

He smiled sympathetically at a kneeling Hyunjin, placing the lube on the bedside table and spreading the towel out across the bed. He placed the gloves next to the towel and laid down. “Alright. Bed.” Hyunjin climbed up next to Seungmin and sat back onto his calves, ready for instruction. He looked a little terrified. 

Seungmin’s face wrinkled. The expression was an odd blend of amusement and disappointment. “Oh, Hyunjin. You can’t possibly be this dumb. You have to put the gloves _on_.” 

Of course. 

Hyunjin threw his hair up into a messy bun, grabbed the gloves off of the bed, and put them on as quickly as he could. He swallowed thickly and cautiously looked up at Seungmin, waiting for the next step. Seungmin spread his legs apart, wordlessly showing Hyunjin the utilitarian rubber plug that was nestled in his ass. 

“Okay,” Seungmin began, “I’m going to take my plug out, and you’re going to start fingering me. Are we clear?” Hyunjin nodded sharply. 

“No, I need to hear you say so. I need to know that you hear me when I speak to you,” Seungmin continued, exhaling to relax his body as he began wiggling the plug out. He sighed happily when he fully removed the toy and placed it next to him on the towel. 

“I understand, Master. Can I… start?” 

“Yes,” Seungmin confirmed, jerking his head towards the lube. Hyunjin pushed the pump down and dispensed a generous amount of the substance, spreading it to his gloved fingertips. He inched towards Seungmin, crawling onto the towel with his sticky fingers extended. 

“Why are you so scared all of a sudden? I only asked you to finger me,” Seungmin taunted, “grow up.” Hyunjin took a single finger and circled Seungmin’s hole, slowly working it inside. 

“Good,” Seungmin praised, grinding down to achieve a better angle and more stimulation. “You can add another, love.” 

_Love_. That was Hyunjin’s favorite nickname. His favorite noun. His favorite verb. Now was probably a bad time to embrace his inner hopeless romantic, he figured, considering he was currently being taught how to fit his hand inside of Seungmin. The intentional intimacy was enough to encourage Hyunjin to keep going and fit another finger in next to the first. 

“Feels good,” Seungmin confirmed, “you _can_ listen. Go ahead, another.” Hyunjin momentarily took his fingers out to add more lube. The slick liquid shone against his black glove. It was lewd. It was gorgeous. He slowly, carefully fit his first two fingers back in before letting a third join them. 

Hyunjin was elated to see the way that his three long fingers disappeared in and out of Seungmin. The damp sound of the lube squelching, paired with his partner’s enthusiastic moans, were enough to have Hyunjin aching to be touched. He spent a good deal of time working the three fingers in and out of Seungmin, his eyes fixated intently on his hole as it clenched.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin spoke up, his voice heavy, “you can look up at me.” Hyunjin scanned the slender length of Seungmin’s body: his hard cock, his flushed chest. Bitten lips. Glistening eyes. When Hyunjin finally mustered the nerve to meet his gaze, Seungmin shuddered through a deep moan. 

“P-pull your fingers out and get more lube. _A lot more._ ” The emphasis on these last few words was obviously important. Hyunjin mindfully removed his fingers once again, dispensing a copious amount of lube from the big bottle. 

“Good, now shape your hand like this,” Seungmin directed, taking his hand off of his cock to show Hyunjin. His thumb and pinky were tucked slight under his palm, while his other three fingers folded in. It resembled a tapered beak. When Hyunjin successfully replicated the shape, Seungmin smiled. 

“You’re doing well. After this, I hope you remember that you’re expected to follow directions at all times. Not only when I’m planning to take you wrist-deep.” 

“Yes, Master,” Hyunjin replied, nervously advancing his hand towards Seungmin’s dripping, eager hole. 

He took his lube-soaked hand and slowly, slowly, _slowly_ began to insert it. Seungmin exhaled sharply as Hyunjin made his way inside. 

“How does it… how does it feel?” Hyunjin had been reduced to communicating in a flighty stammer. Seungmin just nodded happily and deliriously, so Hyunjin proceeded and continued to edge his hand forward. 

“Fuck, fuck, so full,” Seungmin moaned once Hyunjin’s wrist had disappeared into his hole. Hyunjin was inside now. The feeling was snug. Hyunjin felt Seungmin’s entire body stretch to accommodate Hyunjin’s large hand. 

“And so _open_.” His whine was dark and dreamlike. “R-roll your wrist, Hyunjin.” 

He obeyed and carefully moved his wrist in a small, circular motion. Every sensation was amplified for Seungmin. He cried out with pleasure, his breath short and fast. 

“Flex y-your hand, just a little, just a little b- oh, _fuck_ , Hyunjin!” Hyunjin’s name was garbled, sucked up into Seungmin’s wail. The slow rub of Hyunjin’s knuckles against Seungmin’s walls was driving him insane. 

“Feels so good, feels so good, I -” 

Seungmin’s chant was cut short when Hyunjin rolled his wrist again. He had gotten the hang of what pleased his partner. There were no more words in Seungmin’s mouth, only animalistic whimpers from the pit of his stomach. 

He screamed and he came - hard. His cum spattered his chest, onto his lips. His mouth was wide and desperate and once his breath had stabilized just a little, he _beamed_. 

“Hyunjin, y-you did so, so good.” He returned Seungmin’s bright smile. He looked so tender, so kind. He was proud of himself, of the both of them. 

Seungmin marveled at his partner’s wrist, at the work he had done. 

The indelible proof of his obedience and trust.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
